


need the deep end

by la_dissonance



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 5 Times, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock & Ball Torture, Kink Discovery, M/M, canon-typical insults, dubcon, just dudes smacking dicks, just guys being dudes, toxic masculinity! gotta love it, zhengxi and jianyi are there too but blink and you'll miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_dissonance/pseuds/la_dissonance
Summary: Some people might think that after getting kicked out of a movie theater for fighting, the fight in question would be over. Those people have not met Mo Guanshan.Mo Guanshan currently has He Tian in a headlock and is doing his best to knee He Tian in the balls, which He Tian is doing his best to avoid. There's a lot of scuffling involved and sooner or later, one of them is going to end up on his ass on the wet pavement.(Five times He Tian's dick is smacked, in increasing order of intentionality/kinkiness.)
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 249





	need the deep end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anamuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/gifts).



> If you got here from the tag, hello and please accept this humble offering as I plunge headfirst into 19 days fandom! I devoured all 300 chapters in a matter of days and then went into a Writing Cave and emerged with this.
> 
> If you're here because you follow me or I foisted this link on you...........HELLO. May I strongly recommend devouring all 300 chapters of this comic as a life activity! It starts [here](http://yaoi-blcd.tumblr.com/post/103464381805/manhua-19-days-by-old-xian-translations-by) or you can skip to chapters [298](https://yaoi-blcd.tumblr.com/post/187422298370/old-xian-update-of-19-days-translated-by) and [149](https://yaoi-blcd.tumblr.com/post/138324781295/old-xian-update-of-19-days-translated-by) for the relevant CBT context. 
> 
> The first of the five times takes place at chapter 298; the rest happen at some point nebulously after the latest update (316). 
> 
> I struggled with the tags on this fic. On the one hand, they're dumb boys steeped in toxic masculinity who cannot go one chapter without beating each other up, yelling insults, and/or engaging in dubiously consensual activities, and all those elements are present. On the other hand, they're stupid idiots who are _very into_ each other and are expressing and/or receiving that to the best of their ability given the above challenges. I personally find it very charming. For the kink elements - I did some research (thanks very much to anamuan for the links) but also made a lot of stuff up, either to fill in gaps or for ~artistic reasons. The representation here is not intended to be educational; it is for entertainment purposes only!
> 
> If you have further questions or I missed anything you'd want tagged, please let me know!
> 
> Title is from R U Mine by Arctic Monkeys

-1-

The very first thing that He Tian registers when Mo Guanshan's hand swings back and hits his crotch is a shocked _ow_. The second, third, and fourth things are all variations on _ow what the FUCK ow OW_ as he backs away and cups his hands over his junk protectively. Maybe by the fifth or sixth thing, he starts recognizing this as a golden opportunity to get _his_ hands on _Guanshan's_ junk and that's how Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi find them, rolling around on the ground as Mo Guanshan yells for him to stop loud enough to raise the dead.

He's so focused on Guanshan, on getting past his flailing limbs and cupped hands right _now_ , when it's only fair that he get him back, that he barely sees the others. He Tian thinks about Guanshan's dick maybe 90% of his waking hours, or at least it feels that way now, and he's not about to pass up a chance like this.

If there's anything _else_ to register about the situation, after Guanshan scrambles out of his hold and runs away, spewing profanity, He Tian certainly doesn't notice.

-2-

The only thing nicer than sneaking outside to eat lunch out by the sports fields on a sunny day, He Tian thinks, is sneaking out for the aforementioned lunch with Mo Guanshan.

All good things must come to an end, but He Tian had been hoping to get more than five minutes into this one before its time came. It happens like it's in slow motion: the soda can in Guanshan's hand, the wide arc of his arm as he shakes it violently up and down, a delighted gleam in his eye at the prospect of popping the can open to spray into He Tian's face.

He Tian could have handled that. He has a plan in place for that. He's going to smack the can back toward Guanshan's face the second he opens it and deflect the spray onto Guanshan instead; it's going to be hilarious. 

That is not what happens. Instead, in bullet time, the lip of the can slips off Guanshan's fingertip and then it's spinning out of control, careening toward the last place Guanshan's arm had been pointed, which is coincidentally right at He Tian's dick. 

The impact doesn't come as a surprise (see above re: slow motion), so He Tian has to watch every inevitable revolution of that can towards his most tender parts while being unable to move out of the way fast enough. The can is definitely coming at him faster than nerve impulses can travel to his muscles. 

And then, the impact—he doubles over from the dull _thud_ and then the bloom of pain hits, sharp at first and then resolving into fire.

The can rolls away down the slope, disregarded. He Tian's entire groin has been replaced with a white hot inferno. He can't even feel whether he still has a dick right now or if it was obliterated along with his balls and whatever else is supposed to be down there. His eyes are watering, which he only realizes when Mo Guanshan's scowling face swims into view. 

"Say something, bastard, all that creepy silence is freaking me out," Guanshan says, scowl deepening.

As if _he_ has any right to be grumpy, here. He Tian gives him the finger with his free hand, the one that's not currently plastered to his poor, obliterated dick. The fire is receding somewhat, leaving in its wake a stinging like his pants have been filled with bees. Stinging and also it _aches_ at the same time, however that works.

Guanshan pokes his shoulder. "Are you even human? You just fell over and shut up, it's seriously abnormal."

He Tian grabs his hand and uses it to lever himself up into a sitting—no, scratch that, _pain_ —kneeling position. Guanshan tugs his hand away and makes a face. "Ugh, I didn't say you could climb on me!" 

And isn't _that_ an idea. He Tian wraps his arms around Guanshan's thighs, octopus-tight, and rests all his weight on him so Guanshan has to stagger for balance or be pulled down. They're probably attracting a crowd of onlookers at this point, but He Tian doesn't care.

"You owe me now," he says, grinning up at Guanshan. "If I'm never able to have children, it's your fault."

Guanshan's face goes white and then red. "I owe you _kids_?!?"

He Tian laughs, and then he can't stop laughing and Guanshan's dick is right there, right at open-mouth level, and suddenly it's of the utmost importance that he find out what Guanshan does if He Tian bites him. (It's not a bite, technically, he mostly just pushes his open mouth onto the general vicinity of Guanshan's dick and also there happen to be teeth.)

What happens is: Guanshan screams, leaps about twelve feet in the air, and hits He Tian so hard in the head he almost forgets his dick hurts. Then he runs away.

For some reason, He Tian _still_ can't stop laughing. He's going to need to ice several parts of his body when he gets home, but it was worth it.

-3-

Some people might think that after getting kicked out of a movie theater for fighting, the fight in question would be over. Those people have not met Mo Guanshan.

Mo Guanshan currently has He Tian in a headlock and is doing his best to knee He Tian in the balls, which He Tian is doing his best to avoid. There's a lot of scuffling involved and sooner or later, one of them is going to end up on his ass on the wet pavement.

"Chickendick bastard—think you can just do whatever you want??"

One of Guanshan's knees lands a glancing blow and He Tian wheezes. He's getting well acquainted with that particular fire-sting-ache sensation by now, although thankfully it's not _nearly_ so bad as the last time.

Still, it's more pain than he deserves, which is _none_ , thank you very much. It had been a perfectly nice time at the movies with his three friends until Guanshan had exploded at him for no reason whatsoever. He hadn't objected to He Tian's arm over the back of his seat, and he had only grumbled a little, just for show, when He Tian ate some of his popcorn. And he let He Tian talk to him whenever he wanted, even though he had to whisper into his ear so Zhan Zhengxi wouldn't elbow him to death.

So what if one time he'd sucked Guanshan's earlobe into his mouth and nipped it a little? It was _cute_ , and really, what does Guanshan expect, wearing those black studs all the time? The little thrill He Tian had gotten when the stud clicked against his teeth was _almost_ worth the way Guanshan yelled and pushed his face away so hard he crashed into Zhengxi. 

And yelling "FUCK YOU PERVERT GET OFF ME" in a crowded theater and starting a four-way brawl is kind of frowned upon, so here they are. Zhan Zhengxi and Jian Yi had stopped trying to intervene pretty quick, but Guanshan's still going strong. 

He Tian tries to twist out of the headlock, but he can't do that without launching Guanshan onto the pavement, and it's just—very hard. And wet. He doesn't want to spend the rest of the evening in the hospital. 

Sadly, Guanshan doesn't have any such reservations. His other knee comes up and He Tian tries to dodge it, but just ends up tangling their legs into a knot and they both topple over. And then Guanshan, who does _not_ know when to quit, knees him again, and He Tian sees stars.

Not in the nice way, either. He thinks maybe his head was hit at first, until the pain resolves into a single location. Coming so soon after the other hit, it is a _phenomenal_ amount of pain.

"Little Mo, have mercy. Wasn't once enough?" He Tian curls up protectively, hands and knees and everything he can manage covering his poor aching junk.

"Enough? What is it, an exchange rate?? Why do _you_ get to decide how many hits are worth one—one—whatever you did!"

Sometimes He Tian gets an idea and his body just kind of follows through with it before his mind is even done coming up with the idea. This is one of those times. His legs fall open and his hands lift up and he grins lazily up at Guanshan in the way he knows makes him all flustered.

There's a moment where it looks like Guanshan's brain is rebooting, and then he seems to decide on a course of action. "Dogshit for brains, you _asked_ for it," Guanshan says and winds his arm way back over his head.

The anticipation is agonizing but also thrilling; He Tian's heart is pounding and his skin is prickling and everything around him seems so _vivid_. He catches a glimpse of Zhengxi and Jian Yi clutching at each other with horrified faces and then Guanshan lets his arm swing down like a pendulum and the impact hits.

It is, objectively, nowhere near as hard as the other times, but He Tian is _so_ sore already, he jerks involuntarily and groans. The sharp ache bursts into fire again and He Tian is hit with the sudden realization that he would let Guanshan do it again. If there was something good at stake, sure, but maybe just for fun.

Not that he has to, though—he's earned his prize fair and square and now Little Mo _has_ to let him. He reaches for Guanshan's neck, but he's clumsy and Guanshan slaps his hands away, rearing back.

He Tian rolls around and groans a bit more, not that it helps, and as soon as he feels like he can get up he stands on wobbly legs and catches up to Guanshan. 

"Hey, you don't want to owe me, right?"

"Fuck off," Guanshan says, rounding his shoulders. But he doesn't swing at He Tian and he doesn't go anywhere. He Tian grins.

"Don't think I will." He plants his hand on the brick wall next to Guanshan's head and leans in real close, close enough to whisper in his ear. He nuzzles a little bit with his nose, pushing his luck. Guanshan is vibrating under him like he might bolt any moment. With his other hand, He Tian pushes his shoulder into the wall to help remind him not to go anywhere. 

"I'm gonna crush your balls again if you don't get the fuck off me," Guanshan growls.

He Tian whispers in his ear, "Then I'll just get to do this again," before mouthing at that cute little earlobe, running the tip of his tongue around the earring, the one that Guanshan wears for _him_ , feeling that possessive thrill all the way down to his toes.

-4-

The thing with realizing you're into something—say, the intense cathartic rush of getting your dick and/or balls slapped—it's kind of impossible to un-realize you're into it. He Tian has to go about his daily routine as normal, just knowing he likes it when his dick is smacked, remembering the previous times it had happened, planning future times...

He Tian is an opportunist. When a chance at something he wants presents itself, he'll go after it first, think later. Which is why he's lounging in his kitchen while Guanshan makes him a delicious pan of fried noodles, musing out loud about how it might feel to be slapped with each of the kitchen implements his eye lands on in turn.

"The ladle, fuck, that would be _mean_. Heavy as shit, and if one of the edges clips your dick, fucking brutal. Even I don't want to go there."

"Shut up, or I'm taking these noodles home and eating them all myself," says Guanshan.

He Tian thinks he's mostly tuning him out now, which is fine. All the more excuse to keep going and see what it takes to really shock Guanshan into a reaction. 

"That spatula, that wouldn't be too bad. It looks light and bendy, it would probably sting more than anything." 

There's no sign that Guanshan heard him for a second, and then the words must filter through because he says, in a dangerous tone of voice. "Which spatula."

He Tian just lets his eyes linger meaningfully on the spatula Guanshan is currently scrambling eggs with until Guanshan shouts and drops it with a clatter on the stove. "Fuck _off_ , pervert, you had to say that while I was _touching_ it?"

It's brilliant. Guanshan gets riled up so beautifully. He Tian laughs for what feels like a solid five minutes and even lays off for a while in the interest of having edible food to eat. 

By the time they're done eating, it's raining hard enough outside that it's easy enough to bully Guanshan into staying the night in exchange for the low price of a promise that he won't have to wash the dishes. He Tian plans on just leaving them, but Guanshan helps himself to a can of mango juice from the fridge and sits back on one of the bar stools near the sink, obviously intending to watch He Tian do them.

Doing the dishes is boring and He Tian hates it, which is why he leaves them for Guanshan whenever he can. "I have a better idea," he says, leaning back against the counter in a way he knows puts his body on display. "What if you slap me on the dick?"

"This again?" Guanshan explodes. 

He Tian raises one shoulder in a casual shrug. "It's better when you do it. I'm persistent, what can I say." (It _is_ better when Guanshan does it. He Tian has tested it out on his own and found this to be definitively the case.)

"Who would have known you were a fucking masochist! I don't want to be hearing this right now! How can you just say —"

If Guanshan isn't careful, he's going to crush the juice can. He Tian lets him splutter for a few moments, feeling the anticipation build sharp and tingling in his gut, then says, "Hmm, none of that sounds like a no."

Guanshan turns red and splutters harder, and He Tian saunters up to him so there's only a foot of space between them. "Little Mo, c'mon, just one slap. You've done it before, what's different now?"

"Pervert! Don't involve me in your disgusting schemes!" Guanshan is yelling now; luckily He Tian doesn't care even a tiny bit if the neighbors here. And more importantly, his eyes drift down to the crotch of He Tian's soft track pants, and He Tian knows he's won the argument. 

All he has to do is cant his hips toward Guanshan, presenting an inviting target, and Guanshan's hand twitches. "What, with my bare hand? You just want to get me to touch your dick, you sick fuck."

He Tian certainly wouldn't say no to that, but this is neither the time nor the place. He picks out a bamboo chopstick from the pile of last week's clean dishes left out to dry on the counter and hands it to Guanshan. "Here, use this."

When Guanshan actually takes it, He Tian grins so wide it threatens to split his face in half. This is a sure thing now. He leans back again, chin up, oozing confidence despite the tight clench of anticipation in his belly.

"This is it, just this little thing? You can't take more than this?" Guanshan smacks the chopstick hard against the palm of his hand as if to prove how ineffective it is, and then has to shake his hand out to dispel the sting.

He Tian smirks. "I doubt you could even take that much." 

"Fuck off," Guanshan says, and quicker than lightning he brings the chopstick down on He Tian's soft dick through his track pants. 

The line of pain is sharp and electric, making He Tian gasp and wince and then laugh as it dissipates. 

"You _are_ a masochistic motherfucker, you enjoyed that." There's sweat beading around Guanshan's hairline and he's glaring over He Tian's shoulder, unable to meet his eye.

"I told you I would," He Tian says. "Do it again." 

"I'm not some lackey you can order around," Guanshan says. He still won't meet He Tian's eye, but he's scowling at his dick now instead of over his shoulder.

"Hmm. Would it be better if you could see it?" He Tian hooks his thumbs in his waistband and starts to pull his pants down. 

Predictably, Guanshan shoves He Tian back—not that he was even in his way—and slams out of the room, the dark cloud of his discomfort practically visible over his head. He Tian lets him go. 

It would have been good to continue, but this isn't the worst possible outcome either. At least now He Tian knows Guanshan will be thinking about seeing He Tian's cock; thinking about seeing it while he does kinky things to it at He Tian's orders even. 

He Tian goes and has a long, luxurious jack-off session in the bathroom on that theme, making no secret of what he's doing, and when he gets out, Guanshan is curled up under He Tian's duvet on the couch. 

Still here, despite ample opportunity to run off into the rain. And he probably listened in; who's the pervert now?

-5-

This is still a new thing for them, the thing where He Tian can pull Guanshan into a kiss and he won't smack him in the head, where he can push Guanshan to his knees and he won't run away. His schoolboy self of a few years ago would be ecstatic, while also incredulous that it took so long. Back then he'd always felt like he was on the edge of a breakthrough, ever since he started chasing.

He Tian flops down on the couch, kicking his slippers off over the arm and nestling his head in Guanshan's lap.

"C'mon Little Mo, kiss your boyfriend hello. I've had a long day." He tugs on Guanshan's collar until Guanshan capitulates, grumbling about the angle but bending down anyway. Throwing _boyfriend_ around is a little new, and the thing where Guanshan doesn't always tell him to stop definitely is. He Tian could get used to it. 

"Can't believe you invited me over just to wait until you got home from class," Guanshan says at one point, breaking the kiss so he can manhandle He Tian into a better position. 

"Aw, but you make such a cute little puppy greeting me as soon as I walk in, how could I resist."

Guanshan elbows He Tian in the ribs and bites at his lips. "Fuck _off_ , freak." 

Predictably, no one fucks off anywhere, as intended. _Fuck off_ is practically Guanshan's love language. 

Pretty soon they end up sprawled sideways on the couch, slotted together tightly so neither of them falls off. The long lean lines of Guanshan against He Tian's body will never stop being the sexiest thing, probably, nor will the fact that Guanshan's not only allowing this, he's _seeking it out_ , he's the one who _put_ himself there. It doesn't take long for He Tian to get horny enough that he's going for the button of Guanshan's jeans, intent on speeding things along. 

That prompts Guanshan to get busy with He Tian's pants, hastily working them down He Tian's hips like he can't wait to get his hands on him. And maybe he can't, because he climbs on top and starts jacking He Tian fast and hard, his open mouth on He Tian's neck feeling like it completes some kind of electric circuit. 

When Guanshan's hand slows down and starts to wander, He Tian doesn't know whether to feel more relieved or frustrated. He just got so hard so fast he still feels dizzy from it, but if Guanshan wants to set some kind of record for getting him off, that's fine with him. He's sure he can get it up again soon enough.

Guanshan gives him a lazy downstroke and rolls He Tian's balls in his hand. He continues down and presses his thumb against He Tian's taint, making him squirm at the tease. "Hey, your aim is bad, you missed." He tilts his hips up, helpfully. 

The motion doesn't dislodge Guanshan's thumb at all. Instead, he just digs into the tender area harder, almost meanly. He Tian's dick twitches. For a moment, Guanshan's teeth on his neck distract him from the recent developments, but then Guanshan strokes back up over his balls, his nails lightly scratching, and _that_ is a sensation He Tian could stand more of, intense and just the tiniest bit menacing and hot. He opens his mouth to tell Guanshan this and Guanshan chooses that moment to wrap his balls in a firm grip and _tug_ , and what comes out instead is a strangled yelp.

"What the hell was that for?" He'd been _close_ , dammit, and now he's so far back he can't even see the edge from here.

Guanshan draws back and fixes a dark look at He Tian's face, oddly confrontational for what they'd just been doing. Between that and the way he's still got his hand around He Tian's balls, he's got He Tian's full attention. Guanshan clears his throat. "Remember that time you got really into like. Kinky S&M shit for your cock? Are you still...?"

It feels like all the air in the room has suddenly turned into electricity. "Little Mo. Bro. Guanshan. I am still very into that. I literally _never shut up_ about my kinks. You have to know this."

"Okay, okay, you don't have to get weird about it." Guanshan starts to go red in the face and looks shifty, and oh, that isn't something He Tian's seen in a while. He's missed it. 

He Tian lets a slow feral smirk spread across his lips and lies back. "Be my guest, then."

It's not like they haven't gotten a little rough before. They're who they are; things will always be a little rough. But this—knowing it's going to get rough, not because of anything he set off, but just because Guanshan wants to—sets off a cyclone of anticipation and arousal and a bright edge of fear all wound together, spinning higher the longer Guanshan holds off.

Guanshan kneels back and strokes He Tian's dick a few times, measuring. He Tian can't fucking _breathe_. His hard-on had barely flagged when Guanshan stopped, and it's back in full force now. This is going to hurt so much.

When Guanshan's hand lifts from He Tian's dick, he automatically tenses up in anticipation, but it does nothing to soften the bright burst of pain as Guanshan slaps his dick twice in quick succession, open-palmed, first to one side than the other. They aren't hard slaps, objectively speaking, but he's so hard his dick feels like one long open nerve.

He Tian breathes hard and blinks through it, then makes a conscious effort to relax his muscles, to leave himself open to whatever Guanshan gives him next. As the first sting fades into heat, He Tian feels his dick twitch again, confused and aching and not even the slightest bit less hard.

"Is that all you've got?"

"Oh, we're just getting started." Guanshan slaps him again as if for emphasis. "Next, I'm going to twist your balls." 

Something in He Tian's hindbrain sends out an alarm which he steadfastly ignores. "Twist my—?"

Guanshan's face could go under the dictionary definition of _fiendish._ "It's fine if you don't remember," he says. "It makes sense that you wouldn't, since you like it the other way around and all. Still gonna get my revenge though."

Of all the stupid schoolboy shit to bring up after all this time. "Fuck," He Tian says. Guanshan's grin gets wider as his expression gets even more dangerous. 

He makes good on his threat in thorough, inexorable fashion, and He Tian's boner finally deserts him by virtue of being anatomically impossible. Fuck if he's going to tell Guanshan to stop, though. This is intense in a completely different way than a knee to the crotch—discomfort that slowly ratchets up into a hot aching pain, a pain that will just keep building by degrees until Guanshan decides he's had enough. 

When Guanshan finally relents, the relief is so strong it's almost a physical force. He lets He Tian pant and blink the tears out of his eyes for a few moments, but he's not done: he spreads He Tian's thighs, giving himself a better view, and his free hand gently cups He Tian's sore balls. It's almost comforting until he starts to squeeze, gradually increasing the pressure until He Tian isn't in control of the noises falling out of his mouth anymore. 

Then he lets go and sucks He Tian's soft dick into his mouth, and the familiar soft pleasure right on the heels of the release of the crushing pressure makes He Tian's body change gears so fast he feels like he might black out. Guanshan sucks He Tian until he's hard again, then pulls off and flicks the head of his dick several times in quick succession with the flats of his nails. 

He Tian shouts and arches mindlessly. He's never felt this many sensations before, or this strongly—he's never _felt_ this much, full stop.

"Do you want to come?" Guanshan asks. He's lightly scratching his nails up He Tian's length, almost idly.

"Fucker," He Tian manages to spit out in a horse voice, meaning _yes of course._

"After I'm done," Guanshan promises.

That turns out to involve another round of tormenting his balls, followed by mean little pinches all over his dick and sack until he gets hard for the fuck-knows time—he's far beyond keeping count—and a hand on his dick that alternates between giving him the friction he needs and slapping his thin skin. His whole lower body is pooled with throbbing fire, and he can't possibly keep up with what to expect next; can only give himself over to whatever those hands dish out. 

Coming feels almost like an afterthought—like everything in him has been a huge bubble of magma swelling and swelling, and then it gets so huge that collapsing in on itself is an inevitable, quiet release. It might be the best orgasm of his life. 

Guanshan works him through it, giving the head of his cock one last tiny slap for the road, and through his haze He Tian can see him get out his dick and jerk himself off with He Tian's come on his hand, coming on He Tian's dick and abs with a low groan.

He Tian loses track of time for a bit after that, resurfacing only when Guanshan's settling on the couch, arranging He Tian's legs over his lap. There's a cool cloth on He Tian's crotch, a soothing weight on the abused flesh, and the mess on his stomach has been cleaned up.

"There's a bag of peas in your freezer," Guanshan says. "I can get it if you want to ice your balls."

"Hm," He Tian says, testing his voice. It's a bit scratchy, but he feels like he's at least capable of making words again. "I'll think about it."

Guanshan looks over at him. "You really are a serious masochist." It might be He Tian's imagination, but he thinks he sounds impressed.

"Told you," He Tian agrees.

"If I hadn't stopped, how long would you have let me keep going?"

He Tian feels a warm throb in his chest. _Let_ Guanshan keep going, like this is something he wants too. "Don't know. Guess we'll just have to try again and see." 

"Fuck off," Guanshan says, out of reflex, and He Tian smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter, come hang out! [@bitterchord_](http://twitter.com/bitterchord_)


End file.
